Refuge
by CrazyFangirl007
Summary: Slightly AU. Mamoru has just broken up with Usagi and she is devistated. What will happen? Will the Senshi be able to help her, or will things go down hill? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future. 3) I'm truly sorry if there is any horrible grammar if you let me know I will fix it as soon as I know.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that this happened." Usagi said to no one specifically as she was walking home from Mamoru's apartment. She had gone thinking that this might be the night that Mamo-chan proposed to her as she was almost done with her senior year of high school and he had told her that tonight would change their relationship would be changed. As she walked up the small path to her house she saw her cat Luna waiting for her on the porch.<p>

"Hey Luna. been waiting long?" she said as she walked towards the cat and picking her up. It was late enough everyone had already gone to sleep by the time she walked into the house.

"Usagi are you okay you don't look so well?" Luna asked as Usagi made her way upstairs to her room.

"It's nothing that needs to be discussed no this late Luna let's just go to bed." She said trying to hold back her tears so that her feline friend would not worry too much over her. she didn't even bother to change her clothes and just crawled under her covers and buried her face into her pillow tying to cover the sobs that she couldn't hold back while Luna curled up on the bed next to her worrying over the young girl until finally both of them fell asleep with Usagi still crying slightly because of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Usagi woke to her mother walking into the room telling her that if she didn't get up now she would never make it on time to school. As she sat up and looked at the intruder in her door way her mother gasped slightly at the sight of her daughter still dressed and with eyes that looked as though she had cried for a week.<p>

"Usagi what is wrong? What happened? " Her mother said as she quickly made her way over to her young daughter who she realized not only had been crying but was also in a daze.

"It's nothing Mom." She said as she slowly got out of bed to put on her uniform.

"Usagi this is not nothing. You look as though someone threw a can of tear gas in your room while you were sleeping!" she said her voice increasing in volume the longer she spoke.

Usagi stood there looking at her mother and broke down once more. She fell to her knees sobbing as her mother quickly went and held her. They sat there the floor for a few minutes Usagi hugging her mother while rocking back and forth before she had calmed down enough to talk.

"He dumped me Mom." She said finally, while pulling away from her mother.

"Usagi oh my poor sweet darling!" her mother said finally understanding the look on her daughters face, as not one of being in a daze but of having shut down from heart break. She had seen the way her daughter had looked and interacted with the you man Mamoru, it was one of true love and she thought she had seen that look in his eyes as well.

"Mom I don't think I can go to school...no I know I can't. I don't want to have to answer every ones questions I don't want to have to see anyone. Oh please Mom don't make me go today!" She said tears welling in her eyes again as she spoke, with them finally falling as she finished burring her face in her mother's shoulder as she cried yet again.

"Of course dear, of course you can stay home I'll go call the school now to let them know that you will be absent indefinitely." Her mother quickly left to make the phone call. For the rest of the day she left her alone, aside from checking in now and again to make sure that Usagi was okay and did not need anything..


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Mamoru had broken up with Usagi. Her mother had agreed that she could spend the next couple days off of school. Usagi had mostly spent her day in her room not sure what she was supposed to do now. she would occasionally have a conversation with Luna but the cat would always have to initiate and this time was no different.<p>

"Usagi, it's been three days you should at least call the other senshi and let them know you're still alive. They must be worried sick about you!" Luna crawled into Usagi's lap to look the girl in the face to get her point across.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door. Slowly the door opened and four heads peaked around.

"Hey Usagi…we brought your homework." said Ami slowly walking from behind the door into the room followed by the other three.

"Haha thanks Ami." Usagi said well trying to force laughter and sound as happy and cheerful as usual.

"What's wrong with you Odango Atama? You're never this cheerful about homework." Rei said looking skeptically at her friend who now seemed to be fighting to hold back some tears.

"Look what you did Rei!" Makoto said trying to comfort Usagi who had been unable to hold all the tears back.

"It's not Rei's fault guys." Usagi said with a smile on her face trying to hide the pain she felt hearing the familiar nickname.

"Usagi what's wrong!?" Minako said while all the girls suddenly crowded around the young blond worried over how she had been acting since the arrived.

Usagi looked at her friends seeing the look of worry on their faces. Burying her face into her hands trying to cover her face, unable to hold her tears back any longer. Suddenly she felt all of her friends giving her a hug, along with Luna trying to comfort the young girl as well. After a minute or two of being comforted she was able to take a couple of deep breaths and calm down enough to tell her friends what had happened three days ago.

* * *

><p>Letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day having spent most of it looking back on his relationship with Usagi, he decided that maybe it was time for him to get some friendly advice that he had been putting off. Grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed before heading out he made his way over to the crown. Once reaching the arcade he took his usual seat at the counter until he was sure that Motoki had seen he made his way over to a booth so that they would have more privacy when his friend made his way over to him.<p>

"Hey Momaru! what's up you look like you got hit by a car or something?" Motoki said as he sat down to talk with his friend, after having made sure his sister could handle everything while they talked.

"At this point I wish I had been." Mamoru said putting his head in his hands, looking more defeated than Motoki had ever seen.

"What's wrong? Did you and Usagi have a fight? Is she okay? " Motoki said with a large amount of worry slipping into his voice.

"Not a fight exactly…I broke up with her Motoki." he said letting out a sigh as his shoulders slumped down even further than they had been since everything had gone down.

Motoki in complete shock just sat there staring at his friend like he had just said that the sky was on fire in all seriousness.

Finally coming back to his senses he jumped out of his seat "YOU DID WHAT!" he shouted at his friend who he was almost certain was crazy. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Momaru looked at him pleadingly to sit down and be quite as now everyone was looking at the spectacle that had just happened, when Unazuki came over.

"Motoki what the heck is going on?" she said in a whisper after everyone had decided to go back to what they were doing before.

Motoki now back in his seat glaring at his friend looked at his sister. "Mamoru broke up with Usagi." he stated barely any emotion in his voice, which made Mamoru flinch because who knew that meant the outburst early was nothing compared to what was going to happen the next time they saw each other when Motoki wasn't working.

"So that's why no one has seen or heard from her the past few days?" she asked causing Mamoru's head to snap up and look at her.

"She hasn't even contacted the girls?" He asked worry clear on his face. He knew the break-up would hurt her but didn't think it would cause her to shut out her friends.

"Nope. Although they did say they were going to see her today after classes, so they're probably over there now." she said then being called away by a customer to take their order.

Momaru looked back at his friends seeing the glare he was receiving.

"I think you should explain before I decide if I'm just going to beat you or if there will be a missing persons report in the future." Motoki said in the calmest voice he could muster.

realizing his friend was being serious he quickly agreed at went into his story.

"Before I start I do want to say that I still love her and I am still in love with her."

"OK then why did you break-up?" Motoki asked his eyes narrowing at Mamoru's delay attempt.

With a sigh he started."I'm going to sound like a tool but it was because of her father."

taken back Motoki just nod his head for him to continue.

"Ever since he first met me he has felt that I was either too old for Usagi, that I wasn't the best option for her, That I wouldn't be able to make her truly happy, he even thought that for some reason I was actually making her miserable and keeping her from telling anyone by threatening her safety." Mamoru waited for his friend to indicate he understood after receiving another short nod he continued.

"I had actually planed to propose that night." He said pulling out the ring he had kept with him at all times these past three days. It was a gorgeous ring the band was white gold a moderate sized diamond inset in the band and to pink heart shaped gems inset of either side of it.

Motoki picked it up. "Wow! Just looking at it I can tell she would love this ring just because in a way the shine makes you think of the moon." he said with awe in his voice at how his friend had found such a perfect ring.

"I know." Said he eyes looking even sadder than they had before. "But when I went to ask her father for his blessing he refused and he said that if I tried to marry her he would call the police on me for kidnapping and brainwashing her, then he said that forget marrying her if I didn't break-up with her he would call the police. So I had to make a choice…and I hate the choice I made." he finished and looked up, with silent tears rolling down his cheeks, at his friend.

Before anymore could be said they heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening, and the sound of a large group of girls talking. Turning to look and see who had come in he saw that unmistakable blond hair going back out the door running away from him. He grabbed the ring out of Motoki's hands and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>There seemed to be only one thing that would be able to cheer Usagi up even slightly from the state of depression that she was in.<p>

"Usagi how about we go get some chocolate milkshakes at the crown? On us." Makoto said with a sweet smile seeing the hesitance that Usagi had about going.

Taking a deep breath Usagi replied. "That would be really nice. Thanks guys." As the girls helped her off the floor she realized she would never be able to express how grateful she was to them.

They walked to the crown all watching Usagi, worried that she would somehow crumble apart right where she stood she looked so frail. Upon walking into the Crown Usagi looked to see if their usual booth was free, but while scanning the booths she spotted Mamoru's unmistakable green jacket. Without even waiting to see if it really was Mamoru she immediately ran from the crown not caring where she went as long as it was away from him. As she ran she heard him calling her name, which only caused her to run harder and faster.

'Oh why did he have to come to the crown today of all days, and at this time. I knew I shouldn't have left my room.' She thought while trying to make sure that she didn't trip to much.

* * *

><p>After having run for some time and starting to feel the adrenaline wear off Usagi started to look for somewhere that she might be able to hide. Stopping only long enough to see a new apartment complex that was having an open house she decided that that would be the best place to hide. She ran in and hid behind the front counter in the lobby.<p>

"Wait Usagi please let me explain?!" She heard Mamoru call out before she hid behind the counter.

* * *

><p>After having hid for a while Usagi checked to see Mamoru had left. She started to come out of her hiding spot only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw a beautiful women who appeared to be in her early to mid thirties.<p>

"Come with me." was all she said before both she and Usagi were heading to the elevators.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter is so short I had midterms this week so I wasn't able to write as much as I would have liked, but I will try to make it up next week. 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the elevator Usagi couldn't believe that she was still in the apartment building. the elevator opened straight into a room where the ceiling was painted a midnight blue with a pattern of white dots that when looked at more closely were revealed to be the constellations. It took Usagi's breath away. Looking at the rest of the room she saw that it was the only true color in the room. The walls were white and the floor a shade of gray. Even all the furniture was decorated in white and shades of gray. The entire room caused her to feel at home but she could not place why even the architecture of the room felt familiar to her.<p>

"Please have a seat Ms. …" The woman started.

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino."

"Ah please have a seat Ms. Tsukino, and I will get us some tea. After that perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you were using my lobby as some sort of hiding place from that young man who seemed so desperate." she said walking into the kitchen.

Usagi sat down and studied the woman as she left the room. She seemed just as familiar as the room had to Usagi. She wore a white skirt and blazer with a button up shirt that seemed almost gold. Her white hair done in the same style Usagi had always done her in.

"I'm sorry if I was a disturbance…um?" Usagi realized neither of them had given their names even though the elevator ride had been so long.

"You may either call me Serenity or if you prefer just Serena is fine as well." she said walking back into the room handing Usagi her tea.

After hearing her name suddenly pieces were clicking together in Usagi's head.

"YOUR SERENITY!" she said quickly standing and almost spilling her tea in utter shock.

'_I didn't think that she was reincarnated with the rest of us…Wait what does this mean for the future?'_

"Are you okay?" Serenity was worried for the young girl. she did not think her name would this young girl such a shock.

"Oh…Yeah I'm fine sorry. May I use your bathroom though?" Usagi asked after having regained her composure.

"Certainly. It's just down that hall first door to the left." Serenity said hesitantly still unsure if the girl was truly okay.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

'_I need to call the girls, and Luna or Artemis about this.'_

* * *

><p>Having spent quite a while searching for his blond, with no luck, after having lost sight of her at the open house Mamoru decided it would be best to head back to the crown.<p>

"Did you find her? Were you able to talk with her?" Motoki once Mamoru had walked into the crown.

"No…I almost caught up to her at an open house but she…I lost her."He said while sinking back into a booth.

"Good for her that she didn't have to listen to what ever bullshit you came up with!" Rei said glaring at him with venom dripping from her words.

"Rei! What the fuck?! Just leave the poor guy alone." Motoki said.

All the girls turned on him to glare.

"It's fine Motoki. Their right anything I say will just sound like bullshit." Mamoru said putting his head onto the table.

"Hey I got an Idea Momaru!" Motoki said trying to cheer his friend up.

Just then the girls communicators went off, causing the two men to quickly look around.

"What's that sound?" Motoki asked

"I don't know but I think it would be best if we left." Minako said leading the rest of the girls away.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the sailor V game they looked back to see that the two men were to engrossed in their conversation to notice them. So the girls quickly entered, into their secret base, through the game.(1) Ami was the first to answer her communicator and plugged it into the main computer.<p>

"What wrong Usagi?" she asked feeling better to know the girl was at least safe enough to be able to call them.

"Are Artemis, or Luna there?" Usagi asked seeming almost uncharacteristically focused.

"I'm right here Usagi. What's the matter? Are you okay?" Artemis said jumping up from his usual stool.

"I'm fine, and I'm not sure if you would classify it as being a problem or as something being wrong, but…I was wondering…Is it possible my mother was reborn as well into this life?" Usagi asked sounding slightly worried but her face showed her curiosity.

"I suppose it could be but…Wait why suddenly ask this?"

all the girls were staring intently at Usagi waiting to ask the girl what was going on.

"Because I think I just found her." She said just above a whisper.

* * *

><p>(1) in the manga the girls had a secret base under the crown that they would use the sailor V game to enter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future. I'm sorry to say that after the next chapter I'm going to have to go on hiatus for a while I really need to focus on my grades the rest of the semester but I promise as soon as the semester is over there will be new chapters again.

* * *

><p>(Mamoru's POV)<p>

I stood there in front of the door nervous about how this would play out. I was starting to rethink if this plan that Motoki had come up with, for me to be able to win over Usagi again, would actually work. It seemed a bit crazy, but it was the only plan I had at the moment though. With this in mind I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and poised my hand getting ready to knock and carry out this plan.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Mamoru knocked on the door still feeling some slight nerves. Especially after facing the man, who had answered the door, he had come to see.

"What are you doing here!?" The man said through clenched teeth.

Mamoru raised his hands in defense to show that he meant no ill intent, while also taking a small step back.

"I just want to talk Tsukino-san." He said while meeting the man's glare with a sad expression that had come to be almost a permanent feature on his face.

"Talk!? All that's ever come from talking with you is pain and strife for my family!" Kenji yelled thinking of how hurt his daughter had been over the past several days because of the man standing in front of him.

"Please sir!" Mamoru said getting ready to get on his knees and beg if the man refused to speak with him again, when Ikuko came down the stairs and spotted him standing on her front porch.

"YOU!" She practically seethed when she saw him, and if her tone weren't enough then the look of pure rage on her face was. "I need to speak with you young man!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mamoru said his voice almost like the squeak of a mouse.

* * *

><p>There was a long pause of silence before anyone could think of a response to what they had just heard.<p>

"What did you say!?"Asked all the girls at once.

"I think I found my mother, as in Queen Serenity." Usagi said still keeping her voice just above a whisper.

Before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the door of the bathroom Usagi was in.

"Are you okay in there Usagi-san?" Serenity asked worried by how long the young girl had been in the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Usagi said trying to sound peppy.

Turning back to her communicator she whispered. "I'll see if I can find out if she really is Queen Serenity. I just wanted to know if it was even possible."

"But Usagi-" Ami started.

"It'll be fine Ami. I'll tell you guys what I'm able to find out later." Usagi said before hanging up and heading back out to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Now <em>You<em> young man, have some explaining to do!" Ikuko said after they were all sitting down in the living room.

"I-I do?" Mamoru asked a little worried over what the woman knew.

"You broke my baby girl's heart! You bet you have some explaining to do!" Ikuko almost shouted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her, in fact I had planned originally to propose that nigh-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Ikuko shouted in her confused state. "If you had planned to propose then why…?"

"I believe your husband can help explain that." Mamoru said

"HUH!?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me you bastard?" Kenji shouted.

"Of course not sir. It was me and only me who made the idiotic decision, that broke both my and Usagi's hearts, however you can help shed some light on why I made that particular decision." Mamoru stated calmly, but his eyes still held an immense sadness.

"Kenji…" Ikuko had a tone that made her husband flinch. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing. All I did was refuse my blessing and tell this _bastard_ to leave my little girl alone and stop threatening her." He yelled back.

"I believe your exact words at one point were 'you have no right to take my little girl from me, nor do you deserve her.'" Mamoru said.

"I knew you were protective, but this is fucking ridiculous Kenji! Do you have any idea how much trouble and pain you've caused our little girl because of this! I've had enough of this I want you out by tonight!"

"But Darling-"

"NO! I. Want. You. Out."Ikuko stated with a determined look on her face and her tone showing how serious she was about the subject.

"Fine. But you _Bastard_ had better keep a sharp I because I won't forget this." Kenji said shooting a glare at Mamoru before slumping his shoulders and dragging his feet on his way to pack his things.

"And you Mamoru" She said with the stern look still on her face until it suddenly softened and looked almost sympathetic. "I will try to talk to Usagi and convince her to listen to you."

"Thank you Tsukino-san." He said a grateful smile on his face he went to head back to his apartment. "I'm glad I was able to at least explain myself to you at least." He then walked out and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is late guys I had a bit of a block this week.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>Usagi walked back into the living room and sat down across from Serenity. trying to decide how best to approach the topic of her possibly being the queen. After a couple minutes of trying to find a way to approach it Usagi decide to just get right to the point.<p>

"Serenity-san?"

"What is it Usagi?" Serenity asked in a sweet voice that calmed Usagi's nerves.

"Do you believe in…past lives?" She asked feeling more confident in how this conversation might turn out.

"Well that's on odd question." She said while giggles escaped from her lips. "But yes I suppose I do. Do you my dear?"

"Oh most definitely!" She said eager that Serenity had not thought the Idea absurd or impossible. "In fact I believe that sometimes I even dream of my past life."

The conversation continued this way for quite some time; with just the two enjoying each other's company.

"Might I ask…in your dreams of this past life who do you see yourself as Usagi-san?"

Usagi quickly tried to find a way to avoid this question when she spotted a clock.

"Oh my! Is that the time I really should get home! Would you mind giving me a ride Serenity?" She asked grateful that it truly was later than she had said she would be home by.

"Certainly if you want to wait in the lobby I will meet you there."

"Thank you." Usagi then made her way down to the lobby where she waited until Serenity appeared and lead the way to her car.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the house Usagi thanked Serenity one last time before getting ready to head towards her house.<p>

"Let me come with you to help explain why you are so late and to apologize." Serenity insited.

"Um…Alright can't hurt." Usagi said feeling as if something foreboding was about to happen as they made their way to the front door. Usagi than noticed something out of place.

'That's odd I wonder where Daddy's car is?' she thought as she walked in "Tadaima!" She said after having come insaide and strated to take off her shoes.

"Usa is that you?" Ikuko called as she came into the entry. " Why are you so late? I was worried about…" She stopped in her tracks as she spotted Serenity. "You!"

"Oh…Well I didn't expect you to be Usa's mother. Nor did I expect to see you again like this…" She said staring at the woman before her who now had her eyes set into a death glare.

Usagi was very confused her gaze quickly switching between the two women hoping one would explain.

"Mom what's going on."

"Just one more thing we are going to need to talk about tonight apparently…Only I will need your help to explain it now thank you very much…Serenity." Ikuko said while sending an accusing glance at the woman behind Usagi before sighing and turning back to her daughter with a smile that did not fully reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mamoru sat on his coach looking at the picture of himself and Usagi smiling. It had been taken when they went on their first true date together, it was such a happy day for both of them. Now because of his idiocy it was all over unless Ikuko was able to convince Usagi to give him another chance.<p>

"Why…why was I so stupid? Why did I believe that breaking up with her would get that jackass to accept me?" He sighed it seemed all he could do any more was ask why.

Just as he was getting up to get a glass of tea to help calm him down and relax him there was a knock on his door.

'odd why would anyone come here?'

"Coming. I'm coming hold on."

when he opened the door and saw them he couldn't believe his eyes.

'why did they come?'


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

I am so sorry that this chapter is so late!

* * *

><p>All three women were now sitting in the living room with a cup of tea. "Usagi…there's something your father and I never quite got around to telling you." she said not able to take her eyes off the drink in her hand.<p>

"What's going on Mom? Where's Dad at? Usagi asked starting almost having a panic attack about what might happen.

"Whoa! Calm down kiddo. at this rate you're going to cause yourself to have a panic attack!" Serenity said a hint of laughter in her voice.

Usagi realizing Serenity was right did start to take some deep breaths to try to calm herself down while Ikuko started to explain.

"Actually all of this goes back to your father including what Mamo-kun did."

"Wait what? What do Mamo-kun and Serenity have anything to do with what you had to tell me?" Usagi was very confused now.

"Well Serenity has to do with it because…" Ikuko took a breath and wiped away the tears that had started to gather in her eyes. "…She is y-your…biological mother."

Usagi sat there not sure if what she had just heard was true. Looking over to Serenity unsure of what she was looking for Usagi saw a warm smile directed towards her.

"I-is this really true? You're my mother?"

"Yes…and I'm happy to see how well you've grown up. I never in my wildest dreams actually thought I would be able to have this moment where we got to see each other again." Serenity now as well had tears in her eyes.

Usagi then decided this would be an excellent moment to find if Serenity was also Queen Serenity, so she decided to use a technique that Luna had been helping her to master for in battle to question Serenity. She as quickly as she could went through the steps Luna had taught her so she could access her past life in this case instead of focusing on battle skills she was trying to access her memories.

Ikuko was worried over how quiet Usagi was being, but then noticed the longer she was quiet the more the air she gave off seemed to change.

"Usagi are you oka…wait are you…" Serenity seeing the same thing that Ikuko saw guessed at what Usagi was doing.

Finally taking a deep breath and sitting straighter in her seat Usagi turned to Serenity.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mamoru-kun may we come in?" Makoto asked after Mamoru had stood there for awhile without saying anything.<p>

"Ye-yeah." Mamoru said as he stepped out of the way so that the senshi could come in. "So…what brings you girls here?"

"We wanted to apologize for how we acted at the crown." Ami said trying to ease her way into the conversation they had really come to have.

"Let's just get straight to the point," Rei cut in "why did you Break up with Usagi?"

* * *

><p>Ikuko didn't know what was going on but she was even more baffled by Usagi, was this the same girl she raised who couldn't get passing grades even in primary school.<p>

"What was my favorite sport as a child that I excelled in?" Usagi went straight into questioning Serenity after having been able to complete her tap into her past.

"Haha! I see Luna has taught you well my dear. your favorite sport was of course Ice skating and you were wonderful easily the best." Serenity had a smile at how her daughter had so easily put the hints she had left together. "Your also just as brilliant as you were back then, I could not be more proud of you."

Usagi was glad to learn this was truly her mother for both lives. Ikuko however was beyond confused.

"What are you two talking about?! Usagi you've only ever been Ice skating once, what does this woman know?" Ikuko was starting to worry.

Usagi sighed "Mom calm down…There's something I also have not told you."

Just then Luna came around the corner and stopped in her tracks when she spotted Serenity. 'It can't be…'

Usagi spotted Luna "Yes Luna it is her. Come and say hello."

"What the hell are you talking about Usagi?" Ikuko at this point had gotten out of her seat.

Luna however had made her way in front of Serenity and was now bowing.

"There's no need for that Luna come here." Serenity picked her up and put her into her lap. "I have missed you my dear friend." She said while stroking Luna between the ears.

"Mom sit down I will explain. At least I will try to explain, if that is okay Serenity."

"Yes it is fine my dear in fact I would have thought you had already told her as you never were very good at keeping secrets." she said with a chuckle.

Usagi gave a huff "Well I was going to but Luna here…" She gave that cat a small poke on the nose. "…Told me it would be better not to."

"Usagi! If you don't start talking soon…" Ikuko was about ready to go crazy.

"Okay Okay. Well you see it is a rather long story so it would be best if you got comfortable."

Ikuko sighed finally she sat down and Usagi started on her story of herself, the moon kingdom, the senshi (just enough for her mother to know that she interacted with them but still not telling her that she was one of them), and Serenity.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>Ikuko sat there unsure how to take this news.<p>

'How did she hide this from me?'

"So you've been helping the senshi protect not just the people of Japan but of the world? All because in your past lives they swore their live to protect you…the moon princess?"

"Yep!" Usagi, happy that she had been able to hide her true identity as sailor moon from her mom, had a smile that stretched from ear to ear on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is quite late and I must be on my way home. Usagi I cannot tell you how happy I am that I was able to see how well you grew." Serenity got up to leave trying to hide the sadness she felt, for having to part from Usagi again, out of her voice and keep it from showing on her face.

Usagi quickly stood from her chair. "Wait before you go Sere oka-san…I have a proposition for you two." The two women stopped and stared at her. "I would like…that is if it's not any trouble…I would like to move in with you Sere oka-san?" She said with a smile her voice however waivered with worry at rejection over the idea.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is what you truly want to do?" Ikuko asked again after three of them had finished working out the biggest details to Usagi moving out.<p>

Usagi with a face more serious the Ikuko had ever seen, but still keeping a smile, responded "Yes I'm sure. Plus I would like for us both to learn about each other in this life also."

"Very well if you're sure you are an adult now, so I will respect your choice. However before you go I would like if we could have a talk just us." Ikuko said with a sad smile.

"I shall leave you two alone then." Serenity said getting ready to walk out of the room, but Ikuko spoke before she could leave.

"I think this might take awhile…your welcome to our guest room, or if it works better you can come back tomorrow when it's convenient."

"Actually Sere oka-san could you come back tomorrow that would also give me time to pack my things." Usagi asked after having seen the look on Ikuko's face.

"That is perfectly fine. I will come back tomorrow evening to pick up you and some of your things." Serenity bid Ikuko farewell and gave Usagi a hug before leaving for the night.

"What was it you wanted to talk about mom?"

"Your father and Momaru-kun."

* * *

><p>"Wow!...So that's why…" Usagi sat in silence for several minutes.<p>

"Honey are you oka…"

"That idiot! How could he do this! all because Dad…Wait so if he wasn't actually planning… Oh My gosh Mom I need to go!" Usagi quickly ran up to her room to change and grab her jacket.

"Honey You can't go out this late!"

"I have to mom besides I have pepper spray I have my knife and I have the senshi." Usagi said as she was putting on her shoes.

"Alright dear if your sure please be safe!" Ikuko was worried about her daughter but trusted she would be safe now that she knew she had the senshi to protect her.

"I will mom I love you." she said giving Ikuko a kiss on the check before heading out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

Sorry for the short chapter I just started a new job this week and am still adjusting to the schedule.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it went down? Wow!" Mokoto was shocked that something like that could happen in a family. The other girls were all to shocked to speak. A knock then sounded from the door, causing all the girls to jump after what they had just heard.<p>

Ami weary of why someone would come so late at night asked. "Are you expecting anyone else tonight?" All the girls starting to huddle together on the couch.

"No…I was only expecting I would be alone." Momaru slowly got up from where he had been sitting to make his way over to the door. 'Although…is it possible…did she really come so quickly and so late at night?'

* * *

><p>It was pitch black out, and Usagi was currently standing under a street light trying to catch her breath. She had run as fast as her feet would take her. since the trains had stopped running hours ago, and had only gotten half way to Mamoru's home before she needed to take a rest. She had felt like she wasn't alone though so she went to get her broach ready in case she needed to transform quickly, only to realize she had forgotten to grab it before running out.<p>

'Maybe I should have waited like Mom said at least then I would have remembered my broach…maybe I can contact the girls.' quickly Usagi started to search through her pockets for her communicator breathing a sigh of relief when she was able to find it. Quickly she turned around though when she heard the sound of trash cans being knocked over.

'What was that?' Usagi searched but saw no one in the street lamp light with her. "is someone there?" she called hoping maybe it was a lost animal. still she saw nor head anything and decided it would be best to contact the girls for some help.

Searching for a spot she felt would be best to call the girls from Usagi spotted an alley and made her way over while dialing the girls. As the call was connecting Usagi felt someone put a cloth over her mouth and nose. slowly she felt the communicator fall from her hand as the sweet sent from the cloth invaded her lungs. All she remember before her world went black was Rei shouting her name.

* * *

><p>Momaru opened the door hope to see his beautiful energetic blond smiling at him and out of breath, NOT these two young men in suites. They looked similar aside from their hair one was a brunette the other had hair as white as snow.<p>

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt so late in the evening…" the brunette asked as he forced his way past Momaru "We were just wondering if you had seen this man?." he made his way to the couch and sat between Rei and Minako.

The young White haired man followed the brunette into the house and handed Mamoru a picture of the young man. He then went around the room as if looking for some specific possession he had lost.

" No I've never even seen this man before who is he?" Mamoru asked handing the photo to the girls for them to look at.

"He's our brother." the brunette responded curtly.

"Taiki! This is her! the girl that Seiya has been obsessing over!" The younger of the two brothers said handing the photo he had, which Mamoru had been looking at early of Usagi and Mamoru, to the elder brother who was still casually sitting on the couch.

At that moment Rei's communicator went off. She quickly jumped up and answered "Usagi what do you want…Usagi…USAGI…" Rei's face paled "Guys something's wrong she's not answering!"

* * *

><p>Usagi soon woke feeling groggy. 'Where am I? What happened?'<p>

She tried to look around to see if she could see where she was. At this point she realized something was wrong.

'What can't I move!? what's going on!? Why is it cold?' Usagi felt as though she was on something and realized with a shock that it was cold because she was nude. Just then a man stepped out of the shadows

" You're awake? Goood now we can truly start to have some fun." the man's voice sounding so oily it sent chills down Usagi's spine.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

YAY! I'm back! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG BREAK! I'm so excited to be posting for this story again, but I'm sad at the same time as this story will probably be coming to a close soon. I would like to thank every one of the followers and reviewers as you guys have been awesome support for me while writing this story! I love you all!

Okay enough of me rambling onto the story!

* * *

><p>Mamoru turned to look at Rei.<p>

"What do you mean…she's not responding?!" His voice shaking from the worry he felt for the airheaded blond he loves.

"I mean something is wrong! She called and is not answering me!" Rei quickly stood from her seat on the couch and quickly made her way to the door. "Girls we need to go! Usagi needs our help!" She practically yelled over her shoulder, to the other girls, as she walked out the door. A smirk on her face and worry in her eyes. The other girls quickly rose from their seats and followed her out the door the same expression on their faces.

* * *

><p>Mamoru felt like he also should have left with the girls, but he still had questions that he needed the two men across from him to answer. Turning away from the door he looked at the two men fear for his beloved rising.<p>

"What did you mean when you said the girl he is obsessed with?"

"Just that. Our brother has an obsessive personality, and the current object of his affection is this girl in the photo…Usagi I believe is what you called her? When our brother first saw her he approached her and was rejected, from that moment on he was obsessed with making her his. He started to watch her, and at first that was it. Then he started to follow her everywhere she went." The young man with white hair explaind.

Upon hearing this information Mamoru was terrified, how had he not noticed that someone had been tailing his Usagi! He quickly stood from his seat and started to pace trying to process the information and to calm down. The men on the couch were worrying over their brother and what he would if he were able to find the blond and truly get a hold of her.

* * *

><p>The girls made their way back to their head quarters at the crown. when they walked in they were happy to see Artemis already on a video call with Luna. Ami making her way over to one of the several other computers to start a digital search for Usagi.<p>

"Glad to see your both at least sort of here! Artemis could you please go help Ami." Minako said as calmly but urgently as possible.

"What's going on girls?" Luna asked as Artemis went to go help Ami.

"Usagi tried to contact Rei, but she wouldn't respond after Rei answered. We think something happened, so we're going to have Ami run a search from here while the rest of us go out onto the streets. We were hoping you would join us searching the streets." Mokoto said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Of course I'll meet you girls on top of the school! Luna signing off." The screen then went black.

"Okay Ami you and Artemis stay here and contact us when you find ANYTHING. The rest of us girls let's transform and head out to meet Luna." Rei said as she and the other girls pulled out their power wands.

The girls split up to start their search. Ami and Artemis staying in head quarts to search through the city's video feeds. The others and Luna to search through the city for clues to find Usagi faster.

* * *

><p>Usagi tried to scream, even though she knew it was unlikely for someone to hear her, but was surprised to find it came out as a muffle. She then tried to get away from the man who had appeared before her, but she felt something constricting her.<p>

'What the HELL!? I'M BOUND, GAGED AND NUDE! SHIT! This is not good! I really hope that the girls got my call and are able to find me.'

"Oh now you shouldn't be scared baby I won't hurt you." The man said as he stroked Usagi's cheek.

Usagi tried to calm down. 'There has to be a way to get out of here I can't just sit around and wait!'

Just then Usagi realized she had met this man before, but she could not remember where she had met him. In trying to search the room she spotted something in the man's hand.

'Is that a remote? I wonder what it's-'

Before she could finish her though the man pushed a button on the remote and Usagi felt something inside of her begin to vibrate.

'Oh God! A vibrator…' "Ah" 'Why!' Usagi was trying to keep her moans in and continue to look for an escape, but her mind was quickly being clouded by the pleasure she was receiving from the vibrator.

'Oh please don't let it be Mamoru who finds me.' this was the only thought she was able to think as she climaxed she from the device her captor having not touched except for stroking her cheek earlier.

* * *

><p>Mamoru finally stopped his pacing and turned towards the two men.<p>

"I'm assuming since your still here you're willing to help. You must think that your brother is involved in my beloved's disappearance."

The two brother's looked at each other before turning back to Mamoru before responding.

"Yaten and I do believe that our brother might having something to do with this; therefore yes we are willing to help." Taiki said as he stood and extended his hand to Mamoru. He grasped Taiki's hand and gave it a brief but firm shake. The three men then set out to try to meet the girls with Mamoru leading the way.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Taiki finally asked after they had been running around following Mamoru for what felt like a half hour.<p>

"The one place the girls would go before starting anything that they could consider a mission." Mamoru said as they finally came to a stop in front of what the two men assumed was their destination.

Walking in they saw it was empty, that it looked like no one would be coming any time soon to find them.

"A closed arcade!? What good will this do? I don't even see the girls here? Are you sure this is the right place?" Yaten said watching Mamoru make his way to the sailor V video game.

"Really? Is this really the time to be playing games?" Letting the annoyance he felt towards raven haired male slip into his voice. They had just run several blocks to get here just so he could play a game? The two men were starting to get angry.

"Just trust me, this is the right place." Mamoru said as he punched in the code, that Usagi had shown him, to gain access to the senshi's secret base.

Just then something happened. The two brothers were now staring in shock as the floor opened to show a set of stairs descending into a secret room.

Mamoru started to walk down the stairs he reached about half way before turning around to look at the men he had brought. "Well…are you coming?" He said a smug look on his face before he proceeded to descend the rest of the stairs. The two men quickly followed him into the base before the floor could close and leave them standing in an empty arcade.

* * *

><p>Rei's communicator started to go off just as the girls had arrived on the roof of the school.<p>

"What's up Ami? Find anything on Usagi's location?" Rei asked hoping for some good news.

"Not yet, but we've got three more sets of eyes ready to help, and two of them heading your way." Ami saw the confused look on Rei's face. "Mamoru and the others just stopped by. I sent Mamoru and Taiki your way so that they could help with the search of the streets; while Artemis, Yaten and I continue our search through all the cameras between Usagi's and all the places she was likely to be going at the time of the call." She answered quickly trying to clarify things for Rei and the others.

Never once through this explanation though did she stop her digital search for their friend.

"That's great we can use all the help we can get. The girls and I just got here so we will start planning how to split up the search here while we wait for them. And Ami… don't forget to call if you guys find anything." Rei said almost sounding as if she was going to cry…especially when talking about their missing friend.

"Okay. You too; you better call if you find anything. Over and out." Ami said before hanging up to put all her focus back into her search.

"You heard girls! let's get to planning this so that we can find our friend. Hopefully before something awful happens to her." Rei said turning to the girls and putting away her communicator, with a fierceness to her eyes and voice. 'We'll find you don't worry Usa-chan and just stay strong.'

Luna appeared just then dropping something onto the floor. "We have a problem girls!" She said sounding urgent.

The girls all surrounded her to see what she had dropped. "Oh god no! please say that's not really…!" Minako unable to finish her sentence because of the tears now falling from her eyes turned and buried her face in Makoto's chest.

"Yes it's her compact." Luna says in a very somber voice.

"Shit this means she's defenseless wherever she is." Makoto said wrapping her arms tightly around Minako, and rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to comfort her team mate as much as herself.

* * *

><p>Usagi must have blacked out at some point because next thing she knew she was waking up, and no longer had any clue as to how long she had been this man's prisoner. At least she thought she had woken up, but even after she felt like she had opened her eyes the world was still pitch black. It donned on her that this could mean only one thing…the man must have blind folded her. What she knew for she was that the attack seemed to have stopped for now.<p>

'What did I ever do to deserve this?!' she asked herself… then she thought of something.

*Flash Back*

Usagi was on her way to meet the girls and Mamoru at the Crown, for one of those rare days when they were all able to get together to relax and have a good time. As she was walking quickly, since she was late once again, a man approached her. She inspected the man now blocking her path he had his long black hair pulled back in a pony tail, and a red blazer over a black button up with a yellow tie. If the man had not spoken Usagi might have mistaken him for a woman.

"I'm sorry normally I would not interrupt such a beautiful woman who appeared to be in a rush, but I was wondering if you would take a moment to have a coffee with me?"He asked a charming and seductive smile on his face.

However this smile was making Usagi very uncomfortable and she wanted to get away from this man as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry but I'm actually quite late in meeting my friends and my _Boyfriend_." She said stressing the word hoping he would get the picture that she was not interested.

"Oh come now it's just a coffee I'm sure they won't mind if you're just a bit later." He said gabbing her arm and dragging her towards a more deserted area of the street.

Usagi yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I said NO! Now please leave me alone!" She said anger clear in her voice. She quickly ran the rest of the way to the crown not checking to see if the man was following.

*End of Flash Back*

Suddenly Usagi remembered why this man seemed so familiar, it was the same creep who had tried to force her to get coffee with him. A noise in the distance caught Usagi's attention. It sounded faintly of two men arguing. She could barely make out what one of them was saying.

"I never…and…didn't agree to rape! Let her…" She could tell that this man was not her attacker, but his voice sounded familiar.

What did this man say though, was there really the possibility that she might be raped? Had she already been raped when she had blacked out earlier?

"Well sorry old man, but she's not going anywhere and you can't do anything about it!" This voice clearly her attacker was now in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Please…Should've never-" Before the man could finish his sentence there was a loud bang. Usagi immediately recognized the bang as a gunshot.

She felt a tug at her heart for the man. He sounded so familiar. The it hit her.

'No! Oh God please! don't let it be him!' She felt a sob threaten to escape her throat.

"Oh my what do you think I should do with this mess my dear?" the man came over and removed the blind fold after asking.

Usagi's eyes took a minute to adjust before she could even properly see the horrible scene that was now on the floor.

There with a clear bullet hole in his forehead and a large pool of blood quickly starting to form around his head, almost like a bloodied halo, Lay Kenji Tsukino. The man that Usagi now knew was the reason behind her heart break, and her adoptive father, was dead and bleeding before her very eyes a crumpled mess on the floor.

* * *

><p>Happy Fathers Day! sorry, but not sorry for the dark twist. Let me know if you think it worked or not. I always love to hear from you guys! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of hugging her tightly and whispering soothing words Makoto had finally gotten Minako to calm down. She was longer sobbing, and even with the sniffling that she still could not control she was finally able to get her focus back on the mission. Just then the men arrived on the school roof. Mamoru was confused by the sight that greeted them.<p>

"What's going on? why does it look like you all just heard that…Oh god no please tell me you didn't find her dead?!" Mamoru was starting to panic as he thought that Usagi might be dead.

"No! We still haven't found her; however we did just receive some awful news." Rei said before she pulled out her communicator and started to walk away. "I'll let you three explain to them what we just learned, and then start planning how we will dived the city for our search. I'm going to call Ami and give her this new information maybe it will help with her search." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away from the group to make her call.

"What is it? What happened?" Mamoru, having realized the girls had transformed, was trying to be careful he didn't say something that would give away who the girls were.

The girls and Luna quickly explained that Usagi was truly defenseless wherever she was, while trying to hid who she really was, to Mamoru and Taiki.

"If what you say is true and she really has no way to protect herself then we don't have the time to be standing here discussing this! Let's quickly decide who will take where and head out!" Mamoru even more worried now that he knew Usagi had no way to protect herself from whoever her capture was, and at this point Mamoru was hoping it was a human who took her and not some new enemy.

* * *

><p>Ami was shocked by the news Rei had just called her with.<p>

'Now what am I supposed to use to track her with?' Ami had been counting on Usagi having the broach for the program she had been using to work. "Do you guys have any ideas?" Ami asked the other two, as she took her hands away from the key board for the first time since she started working.

"Hmmm…Does what about that thing she used to call you guys? couldn't we trace where that might be?" Yaten asked

"No… unfortunately we can only trace it if she makes another call." Ami sighed as she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Wait just a moment." Artemis jumped down from his stool at one computer only to walk to a different one and start typing.

Ami suddenly saw a new line of code appear on her screen which caused her to gasp.

"Will this work for certain Artemis?" She asked feeling the hope rise in the pit of her stomach as she watched the code grow.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a shot! If we can track the negaverse by their energy than why not use Usagi's energy to track her?" Artemis asked as he continued to type.

Ami how now joined him increasing the output of the code by double. Yaten watched for a couple minutes quickly learning how they were writing this code before he joined in typing. After a couple more minutes the code was done and Ami was putting the new code into her program for the search.

"I hope this works!" Ami said as she pushed the button for the search to start.

Break

Usagi couldn't get the image of Kenji's dead body out of her head. Her attacker had come hours ago and taken the body out of the room. He was now on his hands and knees cleaning the blood from the floor. After he had gotten the floor to what he thought was clean enough he quickly took his cleaning supplies out to put it away.

Upon returning he turned and looked at Usagi. "Don't worry my pet I would never dream of harming you." He said as he walked towards her. "But him now he was trying to separate us, and I just can't let that happen." He was now stroking her cheek.

Usagi tried to get away from the man as she yelled what should have been obscenities at him. Unfortunately the binding kept her where she was as the man continued to stroke her cheek and the gag only turned her shouts into a muffled mess.

"Now now…that's no way to act my dear when I'm only trying to comfort you." He took his hand away from her face and started to walk away. Usagi hoped he would be leaving her alone again, but that would prove to be a vain hope.

The man walked towards a wall that had all sort of "toys" displayed. He picked up something could not remember seeing in this life, but a memory from the moon flashed before her eyes. This "toy" looked to be a poll with a leather grip on one end, and on the other a small square of leather. As she tried to think of the name the man struck her on the stomach with it causing her to cry out from the light sting that was left behind.

"I told you I don't want to harm you, but I simply can't let the behavior from before go un punished." He said as he struck her again this time on the left breast. He continued to strike her, with what she now remembered was a ridding crop. He would vary the power of his strikes and the frequency but he continued to strike her on the breasts. Her mounds now a slight pink color from the abuse.

After what seemed to be hours to Usagi The man finally stopped hitting her with the "toy" and put it away.

"Now that the punishment is done we can start to have some fun again." The man said with his smile that sent chills down Usagi's spine.

'Oh god! No please no! Mamoru where are you! Please come save me!" She said as she felt tears start to slide down her face as the man now stood between her legs caressing her thighs.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last posted. This chapter was really giving me some difficulties in writing it, but I hope you guys all like it.

* * *

><p>Ikuko walked back down stairs from her bed room. Where she had been laying awake waiting to hear either the phone or the door signaling the Usagi was okay, and had gotten to Mamoru's apartment safely. But it had been several hours now since she had left and there was still no word. After getting a glass of water Ikuko decided maybe it wouldn't hurt to call Mamoru and check instead of waiting around. After dialing the number she received no answer, and had to leave a message.<p>

"Mamoru-kun…It's Ikuko. I was just calling to check up on Usagi. She said she was heading that way, but it's been awhile since I heard from her. If you could have her call me because I'm starting to get worried." She hung up and walked into the living room where she sat and put on the news just hoping she would not see Usagi's face pop up.

After waiting a couple hours the worry started to consume her and she could think of only one other place Usagi might be if not at Mamoru's. She picked the phone up one more time and dialed the number tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought this might be the last place she could find her daughter without thinking something awful happened.

"Hello?" The person on the other side sounded as though they had just woken up and had yet to get their coffee.

"Serenity?...Oh thank god you answered! Please tell me you've heard from Usagi or that she's there." Ikuko said through the tears that were now threatening to fall.

"N-no…I haven't. Why? What's wrong?" Serenity asked worry and confusion starting to creep into her own voice.

"Serenity…worried Usagi hasn't contacted…the sun is…and my calls won't go through!" Ikuko was now in hysterics over what might have happened to Usagi.

"Okay Ikuko I need you to calm down and take a deep breath I can't understand anything that you're saying."

Ikuko took a couple breaths but when she tried to explain again, all that came out were sobs.

"Okay calm down I'm on my way maybe by the time I get there you will be able to tell me what's going on." Serenity said before she hung up.

After Serenity hung up Ikuko fell to her knees and continued sobbing clutching the phone to her chest like it was her only life line in what she felt was now a sea of torment.

* * *

><p>It had felt like an eternity to Ikuko from the point that Serenity hung up to the point that Ikuko had finally calmed down. Just then Serenity walked through the door.<p>

"Ikuko are you here?" she asked once inside the house.

"Yes. I'm in the living room." She called her voice still horse from all her crying

Serenity walked into the living room and spotted Ikuko sitting on the couch wiping the last of her tears away.

"I see you've finally calmed down. Good maybe now you can explain what got you to the point of hysterics and what it had to do with Usagi?" Serenity asked as she sat next to Ikuko. Ikuko took a deep breath before she began.

"I told Usagi why her boyfriend broke up with her, how it was all because of her father." Ikuko took another deep breath. "After hearing the news she left to go to his apartment and work things out." Tears were starting to form in Ikuko's eyes again.

"Okay…" Serenity took a calming breath herself before continuing. "I think I know where we might be able to go to get the help we need to find her." Serenity said as she stood and helped Ikuko off the couch as well.

"Where would that be?" She asked as they started towards the door.

"It will most likely the place that Usagi spends most of her time." She said as she smirked at the prospect of being able to find Usagi.

"You mean the arcade?" She asked as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ami was looking through the results she had been able to get with her modified search program when she noticed something on the security footage. She saw to women getting out of a car and picking the look to enter the arcade.<p>

'Shit!'

"Ami what's going on?" Artemis asked noticing the sudden tensing of the young woman's frame.

"Nothing I'm just going to real quick get someone who might be able to help go through this data a bit faster." She said as she quickly got up and went into the restroom that was in the hide out.

Once in the restroom she locked the door and pulled out her transformation pen. She quickly transformed before walking back out as Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury? What are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"Ami asked that I help go through the data, while she takes a nap." Ami said hoping that she had come up with a good cover.

"That can't be all it is." Said Yaten

Ami sighed. "Okay fine. She saw something on the video feed and thought it might be better if I was here in case something went wrong."

"Now that makes more sense." Yaten said as he turned back to his task and continued working.

Ami sighed grateful that the questioning seemed to have stopped.

* * *

><p>Serenity and Ikuko walked into the arcade after picking the lock, with Serenity leading the way.<p>

"Serenity what are we doing breaking into an arcade?" Ikuko asked starting to feel the exhaustion of having stayed awake all night.

"We're here to get some help in finding our daughter that's… very odd to say."

"That may be but this is not the time. Now would you care to explain how a closed arcade will be where we find help?"

"It'll be easier to show you. I wonder if this is the same system though."

"I don't know what you're talking about but just got on with whatever it is we are losing valuable time." Ikuko said starting to be annoyed as well as exhausted.

"Okay okay, calm down." She said smiling. "Command over-ride, the goddess save the queen."

They both waited several minutes without anything happening.

"Well that was…" Ikuko started but before she could finish the floor by the Sailor V game opened to reveal a hidden staircase.

"Oh good it was the same system!" Serenity said with glee as she started to make her way down the staircase.

After having skipped down a couple of steps she turned back to Ikuko.

"Well come on! I need your help in explaining what happened!" Serenity continued down the stairs now with Ikuko close on her tail.

* * *

><p>Ami was back to going through the results trying to narrow down a location where Usagi might be. She then let out a sigh.<p>

"It would be a lot easier if we knew where she had come from or where she was going because we could knock out anything in that direction." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off a head ache.

"Well we might be able to help with that request." Every one turned towards where the voice had come from only to see two women enter the room.

Ami quickly recognized one as Mrs. Tsukino, and Artemis stood stunned by the fact that the other woman looked exactly like Queen Serenity.

"Your majesty?" Artemis asked as he started to bow only to be unable to pull his eyes from the woman's face.

"Hello, Artemis it is wonderful to see you again." Serenity said a smile on her face.

Ami was shocked to hear that this mystery woman was royalty, but as far as she knew the only royalty that could come in without setting off any alarms was Queen Serenity. That's when the realization hit.

"Your majesty!" she said giving a quick bow. "Please forgive me for not greeting you properly."

"It is fine Mercury. I'm glad to see my daughter was able to find you before all this happened I now know we will be able to find her." Serenity said acknowledging Mercury's apology. "And where are the others?" She asked

"They are all out searching the city now for any traces of where she might be. It would be most helpful if you could give us any information you might have." Ami said as she gestured for the two women to sit down on some open chairs.

"Will it really be useful in finding Usagi?" Ikuko asked as she took a seat.

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino it will be most helpful." Ami said taking her seat once again and picking up the list of data and turning on her visor to help go through the data with the information she was about to receive.

Ikuko went through the story of why Usagi was out one more time for Ami, who was now going through the data even more intensely.

"That is it!" Ami exclaimed as she quickly stood from her chair rushing to a different computer to put in the call to the others. "Guys I got a hit With a 98% probability!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Minako and Makoto said at the same time.

"This is great news where is it Mercury?" Rei asked over the communicator.

"It's at the dock. Mamoru you're the closest so you should go check it out Call if you find anything Yaten and I are going to make our way there as well."

"Sounds good I'll head that way." He said getting ready to hang up.

"Before you go Mamoru-kun I'm going to send you a program that should help in the search of the docks."Ami said before quickly sending a new app to Mamoru's communicator; everyone then agreed to meet at the docs and help Mamoru once he found where Usagi was being held. Ami quickly hung up the communicator and turned back to the others in the room.

"Artemis keep these two safe! We will be back. Yaten come on we need to head out." Ami shouted as she made her way to the stairs

* * *

><p>Mamoru was already on his way to the docks before he hung up on the others.<p>

'Usagi please hang on and please be safe! I'm on my way!' He though as he leaped from roof top to roof top.

After reaching the docks he quickly pulled out his communicator and pulled up the app hoping that the program would be easy to use. Luckily it didn't take him long to figure out how to use the app. He was happy to find that it worked much like the children's game of hot-n-cold. Now with his communicator he set out to search the dock s for his love. He first searched all the boats unfortunately luck was not with him there by the time he had started to check the buildings he had already wasted another hour.

* * *

><p>Usagi was terrified it had felt days that she had been trapped. The man had been torturing her with his wall of 'toys' for what she could only assume was hours if not days. Her only alleviation from the torture was when he would go to his wall to change which 'toy' he was using. He seemed to be switching his 'toy' now for what she assumed was about the twentieth time, and with this switch Usagi lost all hope that this might ever come to an end. As the man switched from his last 'toy' to his latest he looked over at Usagi, and saw that she was no longer struggling to free herself. The man turned to her with the 'toy' in hand, which as he turned was revealed to be a candle, and sneered.<p>

"Hmm so you've finally resigned yourself to the fact that you're mine to use. Good now we can get down to the real fun!" He said putting the candle back down and walking over to the table Usagi was on.

Once he had reached the table he untied Usagi's ankles and spread her legs even further apart till there was enough room for himself. Pleased with the new amount of space he re-tied her ankles, quickly and did his belt, and removed his pants and boxers. Free of his lower clothing the man then climbed onto the table and positioned himself on top of Usagi and whispered into her ear.

"I hope you're ready for this my dear because you're never going to be able to escape me again."

* * *

><p>Mamoru had searched probably half the buildings. Taking a short break he knelt on the ground and grabbed his head upset with how long it was taking to find Usagi. He cried out in frustration before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jumped back into a defensive stance before relaxing upon seeing who it was.<p>

"Calm down Mamo-kun we don't want him to know we're here, it will be easier to gain access if we have surprise on our side." Rei said once Mamoru jumped away from her touch.

"Sorry Mars I'm just on edge I appreciate the help."

"It's understandable. Mercury this could go a lot faster if we were all searching, is there any chance we can all get that program?"

"Of course give me a moment." She said as she pulled her computer out to send the program to the others' communicators. Once the program was sent they once again split apart to pursue the search for Usagi.

After splitting up Mamoru had searched several more warehouses before his communicator finally started to show signs that he was getting closer. After several more minutes he was standing outside a building with his communicator going wild. He knew there was no time to waste so before he made his way inside he sent a message to the others to tell them which warehouse Usagi was in. As he searched in the building he made sure to leave a trail of rose petals to lessen the amount of time the others would spend looking for him once they arrived.

He had spent almost an hour searching the building, when he was getting ready to go back to see if maybe the others would be able to help him in the search. Before he could get outside he heard what sounded like someone struggling. He quickly ran to the back of the building to check out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Rei quickly made her way to the warehouse and found the others were already standing outside the building.<p>

"So this is the place…but where is Mamo-kun?" She asked as she landed next to the group/

"Yeah this is it. I'm assuming based on this trial he's already gone in." Ami said examining the trail that had been left.

"Shit! Come on girls we need to find him before he does something stupid!" Rei shouted as she ran into the building the others following after her.

"I don't get it what do the roses mean?" Taiki asked as he and Yaten struggled to keep up with the girls.

"It means that Mamoru was stupid and didn't wait for the back that he will most definitely need." Makoto shouted over her shoulder.

Minako searched the group looking for Luna. She spotted the cat towards the front of the group and Minako made her way to the front.

"Luna do you still have the brooch?" She asked in a low tone so that neither of the boys would hear.

"Of course I thought once we find her Usagi might need it." Luna replied in the same tone.

"Good make sure she gets it and can find somewhere to transform so that she can hopefully make a clean get away."

"Of course." Luna said a smile on her face at how close they were to being able to find and save the young blond.

* * *

><p>Mamoru followed the sound which lead him to a hidden door. Upon finding the door he burst into the room only to stop in his tracks upon what he saw. He couldn't believe what he was seeing once in the room. He saw Usagi tied down to a table naked and gagged struggling against the man who was positioned on top of her. What got him out of his frozen state of shock; however was the tears he saw running down her face as she struggled. He then noticed that the man on top of her was now looking at him confusion on his face.<p>

"Who are-" Before the man had finished his question Mamoru snapped and ran towards the man.

He pulled the man off of Usagi and threw him to the floor. Once the man was on the floor Mamoru started to beat the man letting out all his rage he had felt since he first lost Usagi. As he continued to beat the man the others came through the door watching as Mamoru beat him to a bloodied pulp. The others were frozen in shock, all except Luna. She took the opportunity and made her way to Usagi. Luna then used her claws to cut the binding on Usagi. After Usagi was free she followed Luna behind a pile of crates in the room.

"Oh thank god Luna I was so frightened!" Usagi said as she took the cat into her arms all the while small sobs escaped her throat.

"We will have time for hugs later. For now Usagi you must transform so that we will be able to get you out. Okay?" Luna said putting one paw on Usagi's face while the other pushed the brooch into her hand.

Usagi gave a small nod to show her understanding.

* * *

><p>"Should we Stop him?" Minako whispered to Makoto.<p>

"I don't know…I mean he has got to have a reason. I have never known him to just go off like this." Makoto responded.

Just then sailor moon stepped out of the shadows. She quietly walked towards the fight and placed her hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Mamo-chan please stop." She asked a gentle ton to her voice, but the others heard the tears that she was holding back.

Shocked by the touch and the voice Mamoru stopped punching the man who had long since become unconscious and slowly turned to look at her. Upon seeing her free and safe he quickly took her into his arms.

"It's fine Usagi is safe now thanks to you." She said trying to comfort him by hugging back, but he just pulled her in tighter trying to convince himself that she was truly there.

Yaten and Taiki were confused by this display. Wasn't Mamoru in love with the woman that there brother was obsessed with? If so why was he holding Sailor Moon so protectively?

"Sorry to interrupt this touching display but…where is the girl we were searching for?" Taiki asked as her turned to look at the others, only to see the girls had tears in their eyes and bright smile of relief on the face.

Usagi forced a small giggle. "Don't worry I got her home safe and sound thanks to Mamo-chan's distraction." She then slowly and reluctantly worked herself out of his arms.

Knowing the girl was now safe Yaten and Taiki turned to their brother looks of disappointment on their faces.

"He is such a fucking idiot." Taiki mumbled ashamed to be related to the man unconscious on the floor.

"We'll take care of this piece of shit, you guys go ahead." Yaten said as he and Taiki made their way towards their brother. "I'm sure you want to go and comfort that girl you love so much." He said patting Mamoru on the back as he passed.

"I'm warning you now in case you two had anything to do with this attack; Usagi plans to press charges on this man." Usagi said as sternly as her mother would when scolding her.

With that the two groups parted ways.

* * *

><p>Usagi was thrilled. It had been two months since the attack had taken place. The police had been able to quickly arrest the man that Usagi now knew as Seiya two weeks after she had pressed charges. To celebrate his arrest she moved into Serenity's building the following day so as to symbolize being free of the ordeal.<p>

To make everything that much better Usagi and Mamoru had been able to revive their relationship. Even if they still had some trust issues to work through because of the break up. However since getting back together they had been able to have several wonderful dates. She hoped today would be one more she could add to that tally.

"Usagi! Are you sill here?" Serenity called letting herself into the apartment

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom." She called back.

"Well you might want to hurry or you're going to be late!"

Usagi looked at her clock to see what time it was, and saw she had just over a half hour to be ready and at Mamoru's place.

"Shit!" She yelled as she tried to quickly finish getting ready.

Serenity walked into the living room looking around and noticed Usagi still had yet to truly decorate.

"When are you finally going to decorate and make this place your own?" Serenity called out as she picked up the only photo that Usagi had in the room.

"Uh…You know I have no idea. It's not a huge priority for me at the moment." She called back as she put the last pin into her hair and ran to her room to change.

Serenity placed the picture back down and walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a drink.

"That makes sense with everything that you had happen. So how are you and Mamoru doing?" she asked as she walked back into the living room and sat down to drink the water she had gotten.

"Good…we're doing well. Still have a couple problems to work through, but honestly everybody does." She walked out to the living room. "How do I look?" She was wearing a silk black and white checkered blouse with cap sleeves and a large bow in the center, a jean skirt with black leggings, and a pair of black leather ankle boots.

Serenity quickly looked the young girl over, suddenly she felt sad over all the time she had missed out on by putting the girl up for adoption.

"You look lovely my dear." She said a sad smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

Usagi quickly walked over and embraced serenity in a hug saying. "I'm happy you're in my life again." She then released Serenity from the hug.

"Now I need to go but I'll see you later." She said a smile on her face.

She gave serenity a quick kiss on the cheek before she made her way to the door looking back flashing her signature smile and then was on her way.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was nervous; he had been for weeks. In his nervousness he started to straighten his apartment for the third time. after he had fluffed the pillows once more he realized cleaning was pointless his place was already spotless. So he moved on the fretting over his clothes. He had told Usagi that they should dress semi casual for the date today because it was going to be a nice dinner and a movie afterwards. So he had dress in a pair of slacks, a nice white button up shirt, and his signature green suit jacket. Satisfied after he had checked that his outfit was okay he started to check his pockets to make sure that he had the most important item of the evening still on his person and hadn't left it lying around. He felt the box that was still in his pocket and relaxed slightly.<p>

Upon the relief he decided to go over his true plan one more time. He went to the kitchen and made sure he had everything he needed for the dinner. He pleased he had everything he made sure it would all be prepared when Usagi arrived. He then went to check that he had the movie that he planned on the watching. He saw it still sitting on his coffee table and decided to put it in so that when they were ready he would only need to press play. Once done he then went back to the kitchen and check the fridge for the jelly doughnut had bought for Usagi's desert. He planned to take the doughnut and put the ring he had in his jacket centered on the top. He planned to propose upon presenting the doughnut to Usagi. He was pleased to find that everything was set for their date, he then went back to the living room and started to pace waiting for Usagi to arrive.

* * *

><p>As Usagi approached Mamoru's building her cell phone started to go off. She looked and saw it was Rei which meant the girls were trying to reach her.<p>

'huh that's odd usually they would call my communicator.' Usagi thought as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh good you answered! Hey guys I got her!" Usagi heard Rei on the other end.

"oooh put her on speaker!" she heard what she assumed was Minako shouting at Rei.

Usagi then heard a click as Rei put her on speaker phone.

"Okay so what did you guys need?" Usagi asked as she walked into the building and to the elevator.

Just then all the girls started to talk at once. Usagi let out a sigh as she pulled the phone away from her ear because of the increase in the volume. After a couple of minutes she put the phone back to her ear and found the girls were still talking all at once.

With an exasperated sigh Usagi whistled into her phone. "Guys! Come on I can't understand if you guys are all talking at once." Usagi then stepped out of the elevator. "Anyways I can't talk right now guys. I'm about to go out with Mamo-chan, but I'll call you all when I get home." Usagi then hung up on her friends and walked to Mamoru's door and knocked.

* * *

><p>Mamoru opened the door a smile on his face.<p>

"Hello Beautiful." He said the smile on his face growing.

"Hey Mamo-chan!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "So where are we going for dinner?" She asked a smile on her face.

"No where." Mamoru stated trying hard to keep his face blank.

Usagi's smile fell as she took a step back having already removed her arms from around Mamoru's neck.

"But I- I thought…" she started but couldn't finish her question.

"Usagi calm down." Mamoru said finally letting a smile break out on his face as he took the woman into his arms rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just meant I thought we would spend the night in."

Usagi sighed in relief. "I thought you were breaking up with me again."

"Oh god no! I just got you back there is no way I would let you go again!"

Usagi wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and smiled up at Mamoru.

"A night in sounds wonderful."

Mamoru lead her inside. Once inside they made their way to the dining room. Usagi stopped in her tracks. Mamoru had set the table he then walked her to the table.

"Oh Mamo-chan this is wonderful!" She said as she sat down in the seat that had been pulled out for her.

"I'm glad you think so." He said smiling as he went to the kitchen and dished out their food.

He quickly returned and placed the food in front of each of them. Usagi excited that Mamoru had put in so much effort quickly took a bite of her food.

"Oh wow Mamoru this food is amazing!" Usagi said amazed at how good the food tasted.

"I'm glad you like food so much." He said smiling at how quickly Usagi was eating the food, clearly enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Once finished with their food Mamoru took their plates into the kitchen and told Usagi to go get comfy in the living room and he would be in once he was done with the dishes. He quickly did the dishes and made his way into the living room a sat down next to Usagi putting his arms around her shoulders. Happy that her life seemed to be so much better Usagi quickly snuggled closer to Mamoru the main source of the happiness she now felt.<p>

"So what are we watching?" Usagi asked handing the remote to Mamoru.

"Well I thought since you kept mentioning wanting to watch it with me that we could watch _The Proposal_ ." He said a smirk on his face as the movie started to play.

Usagi smiled one of her signature smiles up at Mamoru pleased they were still able to have days like this even after everything that had happened.

Break

They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie. At least until Mamoru decided to pause it,

"Hey! What are you doing? its not done yet." She said sending Mamoru a dangerous glare.

"I thought you might like desert with the rest of the movie." He chuckled and said as he got up and started towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm…I guess that sounds good." Usagi said trying to squelch the excitement she felt at the idea of something sweet.

Once he reached the kitchen the nerves he had felt came back tenfold at the thought that he was really about to propose. He knew though that if he didn't do this tonight then he would never have the courage to do it again. He went to the fridge and pulled out the doughnut. He then got a plate out of the cabinet and put the doughnut on it. He pulled the box from his jacket pocket. After he removed the ring from the box he centered it onto the doughnut, and took a deep breath picking up the plate. With the plate in hand he made his way back to the living room.

He quickly made his way to the couch and took another breath for courage. He set the plate on the coffee table in front of Usagi. She looked at the doughnut and covered her mouth with her hand. She then looked at Mamoru who was now down on one knee. He took hold of the hand she did not have over her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"Usagi my love! You are the only woman for me, in this life , the last life, and any to come. You brighten my world with each smile you grace me with. So will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife and letting me devote my life to making you happy for the rest of our lives?" He asked as tears formed in her eyes. He then brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Oh Mamoru! Yes!" She shouted she got up and threw her arms around his neck.

The both stood holding each other just basking in the happiness that they were finally engaged before Mamoru loosened his grip, and took Usagi's arms from around his neck. He then took the ring from on top of the doughnut and placed it onto Usagi's finger. He then placed his hands on either side of her face before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I will always love you." He said placing their fore heads together he looked into her eyes as a smile broke across his face.

"I love you too and forever will." She said as they sat back on the couch snuggled close to finish their movie; even though the rest of the night was spent staring at each other and smiling happy they were finally able to have this moment.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys Liked the story! Thank you so much for sticking with me as I wrote this! And thank you to everyone who reviewed I love each and every one of you! Oh also I have another story that I will be starting soon so if you want to check that out it will be called <em>Challenge Accepted.<em> Again thank you all for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
